3-G Home Video
3-G Home Video was a distributor of various cartoons on VHS. Scare Factor Nightmare to Deadly Watch if you dare! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:OMG! Category:Loud Whoosh Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:VHS Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that hurt my ears Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:LOUDEST LOGO EVER Category:Logos that scare Max (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Gidget (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Chloe (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Duke (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that scare Buddy (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Pumkin Category:Logos that scare Fred Flintstone (aka Grand Dad) Category:Logos that scare Sweetpea (Secret Life of Pets) Category:Heart Attack Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare PaRappa The Rapper Category:Logos that cause tinnitus Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare UmJammer Lammy Category:Logos that scare Talking Tom and Friends Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Johnny Test Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Logos that scare Gordon the Express Engine Category:Loud then any fnaf jumpscare Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2060 Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that scare the K-Fee Zombie Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare The Rowdyruff Boys Category:EAR RAPE Category:Logos that scare Coiny (BFDI) Category:Spam Category Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Jeffy Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Taken From The Mystery Tomato Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Taken From Cucumbers On The Holder Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that scare everyone ever Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:What's a rusi Category:What's a rush Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:Logos that scare Johnny (Sing) Category:How dare you!!!!!!? Category:Logos that 3g home video took other logos to jail Category:Logos that make Boo laugh because it's loud Category:Loudest Logos Damaged By Bob the Tomato Category:Loudest Logos Damaged By Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that make Lance Voltron shit his pants Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato Is Gonna Crash Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber Is Gonna Crash Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:The Loudest Logos Category:Logos With Loud Sound Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Blue Text Logo Category:Black And Blue Logos Category:Black Text Logos Category:Hellish Logos Category:Hellish-Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare wcvb5 and wffa8 Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:3 Category:G Category:H Category:O Category:M Category:E Category:V Category:I Category:D Category:EO Category:TOO MUCH CATAGORIES........................ Category:Scary Ass Logos Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Roblox Category:Logos that make Bomberman explode the computer Category:Logos that are so scary that you must go Malolos at 6:00 pm and watch The Ring and go to the underground and then find yourself screaming at Himself then you are alone at 12:00 am then You go to hell Category:Logos that TheBeatlesYesJustinBeiberNo hates Category page Category:Logos that TheBeatlesYesJustinBeiberNo hates Category:Logos that scare Oggy Category:Jungalian Battle Category:Unscary Logos Category:White Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:A Category:C Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Heart Attack﻿ Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah Zip your lips like a padlock And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox Category:The audience is now deaf Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:Logos that scare Baby Mario (Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island) Category:Logos that scare Principal of the Thing Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare The Elephants (The Jungle Book) Category:Logos that make you EARAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPE DEAF NO SOUND Category:LOGOS THAT RUINED WORLD YOUTH DAY 1995 BECAUSE OF EARRAPE Category:Logos that make Angry German Kid smashed his keyboard Category:Logos that scare Mowgli Category:Logos that is so loud that it will ruin everyones ears Category:Logos that scare everybody Category:Logos that scare Angry German Kid Category:Logos that scare Seanman449MC Category:Logos that scare Paper Mario Category:Children who act like Mario Category:STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPID KIDS Category:THOSE KIDS WILL RUIN US ALL Category:Logos that make Minecraft Steve get a piston and push into lava and die Category:Logos that make Filipinos kids go CRAZY Category:1 MILLION CATERORIES Category:Logos that scare Skull Kid (Zelda Majora's Mask) Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1980's Category:Logos that scare the frick outta here and give heartattack and V of doom coming to get ya Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logos that make you wanna fuck you out that Goofy shits his pants and Mmmmm...creamy! And then Peppa pig meme Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos that make bronks delete meteor force (geometry dash) Category:Inception Category:Logos that ruins your childhood Category:Logos that scare Bendy ( And Boris For Some Reason) Category:Top 20 Logos That Scare everybody ever Category:Top 10 Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Aaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh!!! Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Hyper Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Bad, the more you say Lbj! the more you cry Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that make Lammy pee in her pants and freak out a lot Category:Logos that make you say, "AW MAN!" like on the bit on Dora the explorer Category:Logos that make Colonel noodle feel like he was scared from marionette from FNAF 2 Category:Logos that are so scary that you kill your self Category:Logos that are so scary you just want to barf at rocky who will barf back at you Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary that you eat Team Happy Flying Poop Pandas Home video's fucking ass Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor knocking everyone and poop out an explosive dump that explodes killing everyone in the universe and forms a black hole with a bunch of Roblox Noob Oof and you fucking die Category:10/10 Quality Animation...not!!! Category:OOOOWWWW! THAT HURT!!! DX Category:Yikes Category:Logos that make Mr. Pickles seriously demonic and scary and makes the Guardians of the Galaxy appear in Infinity War Category:Logos that make Drybones fall apart in fear! Category:Logos that scare Maruko from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare Sakiko from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare Tama-chan from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare Yoshiko from Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Logos that scare the Lazoo Crew Category:Logos that scare Charlie from Charlie's Colorforms City Category:Logos that scare True from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Bartleby from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Zee from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Grizelda from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Frookie from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare DJ Bingo-Bango from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare Rainbow King from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare the Rainbow Kingdom citizens from True and the Rainbow Kingdom Category:Logos that scare June from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Boomer from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Greta from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Peanut from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Steve from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Gus and Cooper from Wonder Park Category:Logos that scare Creepy Clowns to the MAX! Category:Logos that scare Cupcake from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Dino from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Hugo from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Uncle Chance from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Grandma Steak from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Officer Bees from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare Mayor Vicky from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that make Cupcake and Dino cause havoc all over Big City and gets executed in the Chamber of Death Category:Logos that make Mayor Vicky from Cupcake and Dino resign from being mayor of Big City Category:Logos that make Shimizu get destroyed by the return of the 9/11 attacks Category:Logos that make Yoshiko from Chibi Maruko-chan act like Sumire and then causes the bomb to drop on Shimizu while she escapes from it Category:Logos that make The Walt Disney Company acquire all of the other 4 Big studios turning the company into the most powerful and only big film company left in existence Category:Logos that scare Pecola Category:Logos that make Pecola turn evil and sink Cube Town into the sea then he dies by getting eaten by Lemon Sharks Category:Logos that make Cody from DaddyOFive commit suicide Category:Logos that make the ROBLOX community go wild and too toxic causing ROBLOX to close down forever after which the community regrets it and wants it back Category:Logos that make whoever Teacher sees this decides to give out lots of homework to students that they take all day Category:Logos that scare Bello from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Goomo from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Rita from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Mina from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Ongo from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare the King from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare the Queen from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare the Dodos from Jelly Jamm Category:Logos that scare Chip from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Potato from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Spud from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Little Momma from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Little Poppa from Chip and Potato Category:Logos that scare Rob from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Ema from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare TK from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Orbit from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Squeak from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that scare Mission Control from Rob the Robot Category:Logos that cause the second Armamageddon to happen in the LEGO Cinematic Universe Category:Logos that cause good Mario games to get bad ratings while bad Mario games get good ratings Category:Logos that make The Problem Solverz get too popular that they broadcast 24/7 on every channel in the world in the loudest volume causing people's heads to explode into a gazillion pieces Category:Logos that Scare Erza and Natsu and Make them cry for the Avatar a d tbe The Firelord Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Erza vs the squirrels Category:Home Video Companies Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos so scary that you say THX and you take a dump in Barney’s face, and then he gets overexcited from the poop experience and becomes Barney the purple coloured shitosaur and Cha Cha Slide plays. Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare S From Hell! Category:Logos that scare Social Climbers Category:Logos that scare Pump n' Jump Category:Logos that scare Dizzy Dancing Category:Logos that can't scare Look Away Category:Logos that don't scare Shock Absorbers Category:Logos that scare Will Flower Category:Logos that scare Don't Look Category:Logos that make Will Flower scream AHHHHHHHHHH Category:Logos that make Pump n' Jump cry Category:LOGOS THAT MAKE SOCIAL CLIMBERS CRY Category:Logos that make Dizzy Dancing cry Category:Logos that make Will Flower go �� Category:Logos that get knocked out by Social Climbers Category:Logos that Don't Look loves Category:Logos that turn Shock Absorbers into Shock Avoiders Category:Children who act like the Slender Kill from Slender Kill Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2087 Category:Logos that scare Starfire Category:Logos that scare Owlette Category:Children who act like Horrid Henry Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Companies of Wen Tao Productions Category:ITS A FRIENDLY WEBSITE!!! Category:Logos that Scare Gaia Cauchi Category:Logos that scare Sneed (The Simpsons) Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:Logos that scare Snap (Chalkzone) Category:Logos that scare Snowball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Neptune (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that scare Noire (HyperDimension Neptunia) Category:Logos that Turn Erza Scarlet into a non-bender. Then Non-bender Erza destroys the Soviet Union with her powers. Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, sob for your parents, and play the Never Gonna Give You Up song on earrape. And blame it on the teacher, and yell the lyrics so the street can hear Category:Logos that scare Cindy (Little Princess School) Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Tom and Jerry Category:Okay this is take 5. If you mess up, you're fired, okay? Okay. *the screen turns to white, with me running up to the screen saying, AHHHHHH!!!* I tried it in 3D. Scary now? Director: Perfect! Category:Logos that scare Wendy from Wendy's Category:Logos that scare AVGN Category:Logo that kills Ned Flanders and stuff Category:Please turn the volume all the way up on headphones and die! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey say "NOPENOPENOPENOPE!" Category:Logos that scare the Mutant Enemy Monster Category:Logos that scare Ashley (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Osaka (Azumanga Daioh) Category:Logos that scare Figment Category:Logos that don't scare Ty Category:Logos that Jumpscare Leila Category:Logos that cannot scare Luke Category:Logos that scare Bob the Builder Category:Logos that scare the Mr. Men and Little Miss characters Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Logos so fucking scary that Caillou smashes his keyboard and Boris gets angry that he shits at Caillou and gets grounded by Boris Category:Logos that scare Cuphead and Mugman Category:Logos so scary that will make Mona (WarioWare) late so much and got killed by Sonic.exe at 3:00AM Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sepiroth Category:Logos that scare Chan Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire emblem) Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that will make you banned from Hypixel and Mineplex for 100000 Decades Category:Logos that scare Donald Trump Category:Logos that scare Kim Jong Un Category:Logos that will make Kat and Ana (WarioWare) weak so much that they will become a noob! Category:This is bullshit Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that destroy the rickroll meme! Category:Logos that scare Osama Bin Laden Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Jimmy T (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare pretty much everyone from South Park Category:THIS IS MORE THAN 50 CATEGORIES! Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA! Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos that scare the New York Knicks Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos that make the Universal pictures logos seem like Cinar 2002 Category:Logos that scare anthony moose Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that scare Moana